Truth is the only charisma needed
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: In response to a review from an untraceable person, the episode 'Charisma' gets included in the 'Law & Order: Special Victims Unit' with Brother Correction undoing the fates of those that suffered. Lives mildly crushed, lives miraculously returned to life…and a fanatic brought to his end. Warning, not for those that have a problem with the good episodes of a good series.


Creation began on 02-11-14

Creation ended on 02-14-14

Law & Order: Special Victims Unit

Truth is the only charisma needed

A/N: One _Law & Order: SVU_ reviewer suggested I write one based off of the episode 'Charisma', one of my favorite episodes, which had been referenced in a previous story. It's what Brother Correction did during his time helping the innocent people and SVU before he is absolved of his past guilt. Here goes!

In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigates these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. And from another dimension, a lone guardian of the innocent that pursues cruelty and greedy attempts to decide the fates of others is there to correct sins that should've never occurred. This is their story.

-x-

He couldn't get her out of his head now. The sight of her vulnerable being, what had forced upon her. It reminded him of another life he had saved from earlier, Miki Serizawa, who had been raped multiple times after being kidnapped…and impregnated as a result until he saved her, along with her mother and aunt, and undid the cruelty that had been inflicted upon them. He looked at the girl's past and present, uncomfortable with what happened to her, and decided to do something about Melanie Cramer, the twelve-year-old girl that brainwashed and raped by a pathetic con artist that fell prey to his own hype and made people suffer because of it.

_Most people tend to belief that life begins at conception, _thought Brother Correction, rising from his wooden throne and faded away, _but that's only a half-truth. A person's physical life begins at conception, but they don't have a soul until they take their first breath of life outside the womb. I also need to ensure that those kids are spared the worst fate that existed for them under the reign of the con artist's hype._

-x-

His first visit was to the hospital of St. Catherine's where the pregnant twelve-year-old that was Melanie Cramer currently resided. Nobody could see him, as he was invisible to the eyes and ears of the medical and security staff. Not even the security cameras present recorded his presence. He found the young girl asleep in the bed, unaware that he was here to see her.

He had explored her past, and found that the previous child she bore when she was impregnated for the first time was a boy that died shortly after birth due to complications. This was also due to the fact that she wasn't taken to the hospital where the best of medical care was provided, as none of the women or the con artist themselves were versed in prenatal care. He explored the future of this fetus and found that, if it survived, it wouldn't only be another boy, but Melanie would die from bleeding out, and he couldn't let an innocent soul pass on before its time just because a mass of cells forming a small person could gain a soul of its own after drawing its first breath. It might've been a cruel act of a nigh-divine hand, but he had to put those that really mattered before those that either didn't exist or weren't alive just yet. In his eyes in this situation, Melanie Cramer's life and future mattered…and the con artist's unborn son's life didn't.

"Forgive me, but you will recover from this," he told the sleeping girl, placing his left hand, writhed in blue flame on her distended belly. "You need to devote yourself to a better life with real goals, not religion made poisonous by a lunatic."

When he removed his hand, the residual flame that was left on her belly burned for four seconds before dissipating, leaving no trace of it ever being there. And when he left, with a sad look upon his dark face, faster than when she awoke, seconds later, he couldn't escape her pain-filled screams as her water broke and she felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out.

-x-

There was only eight seconds before the Special Victims Unit and Emergency Services Unit came crashing into the building and discovering the deceased bodies of Eugene Hoff's children, but eight seconds was more than enough time to undo the murders. It was just another feat that Brother Correction was especially gifted with performing for the sake of preserving innocent lives. He approached each victim, including one of Eugene's female followers, and revived their hearts, restored them of their souls, removed the bullet wounds that led to their deaths by placing them in areas that would've simply grazed their flesh and left them incapacitated, but leaving them alive.

"…God?" One of the little boys asked him, and he saw him looking up at him. "Are you…God?"

"No," he answered the boy, "I'm not God…but I am a believer of God…and God will be pleased to know that the lives saved today will live to see a brighter future. Live…and know happiness. Help is on its way."

"…Thank you," the boy praised him, and lost consciousness as the man disappeared, just in time to hear the front door be broken down.

"…Ugh…" The police heard the groans and moans of the injured, finding no trace of the con artist, but the majority of his children and the teenaged girl that had a two-year-old boy by the con artist.

-x-

The third stop on his list of mistakes to correct was the room that possessed the wall that stashed away the body of John Cramer, and Brother Correction had to make sure that Melanie, who would be struggling to cope with the stillbirth of her second child, still had a father in her life. While the man might've been deceased, that didn't matter to the nigh-divine being, who could alter fate. He made the wall disappear and reveal the preserved bones of John Cramer, covered in cat litter to contain the decomposing flesh, and breathed an orangish-yellow breath over the bones as they fell to his feet. Slowly, but surely, the bones began to rise up from the floor and form the shape of a skeleton as flesh began to cover the regenerating cells that erased the bullet hole to the skull, the clothes that were worn and tattered now fitting on the guy. When Mr. Cramer opened his eyes, his first reaction was to speak.

"…Abraham," he uttered, sounding weakened by lack of sustenance than having just been resurrected. "…He's gonna…hurt Cindy and…Melanie…"

Brother Correction helped him onto his feet and had him relax.

"Don't worry," he assured him. "The police are going to get him, but they need to find you and get you and get you help."

"Who are you?" John asked him.

"Just a poor soul that seeks to help others to the best of my abilities," he beat around the bush, "an eternal servant to a higher authority…but a servant that acts out instead of being silent."

He then helped Mr. Cramer upstairs to one of the rooms the police had overlooked and left him there, making sure that the room was mildly furbished with scarce amounts of food and water to indicate that Eugene was barely keeping him alive instead of simply killing him, along with unintentionally aiding in the noise citation the building recieved from construction being performed at night. But he knew SVU would be able to find him and get him help…and he would see his wife and daughter again.

Then, he was gone, but he made sure that his presence was there by marking the door and walls with various signs that would make sense to those that understood the urban myth that spoke of him.

-x-

"…Special Victims Unit," Elliot, who was able to move past the sight of seeing the injured children, spoke to whoever was calling.

"…You need to go back to the _Wisdom and sight Church_, Detective Stabler," a man's voice responded to him. "There's still complaints of noices there, like there's a person screaming."

"Who is this?"

"My name's not important. Only the victims are important."

The call was then disconnected, and Elliot got Olivia and Munch to come with him back to the house.

-x-

"…Caught him right as he got into the elevator," a police officer told Detective Tutuola, showing him a chair occupied by a handcuffed Eugene Hoff. "He claims he's the husband of Melanie Cramer and the father of her stillborn child."

The SVU detective recognized the face of the con artist from his photos and knew SVU had him pinned for his crimes.

Meanwhile, Detectives Stabler, Benson and Munch brought in a barely-alive and malnourished John Cramer, who kept saying that his life had been saved by a dark man that told him that everything would be alright now.

-x-

"…You think your case against him will be enough to put him away for a long time?" Captain Cragen asked Casey Novak, just as Detective Benson interrogated Eugene Hoff, seeing that the con artist was worse than they took him for, able to con himself into truly believing his own hype.

"Yeah," she responded, seeing the charges would be more than enough to bury the con artist. "The charges of statutory rape, fraud, depraved indifference homicide, kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment… He's looking at life without parole…or the death penalty. Either way, he's through."

-x-

After seeing Cindy Cramer, whom was shocked to see her husband alive (and being told by him that her religious leader was nothing more than a nutso), Brother Correction leaned back in his throne and smiled at how closure and justice had been brought to this case and its victims. It would still be a while until the families defiled by Eugene's fanatism could return to society without much trouble and get their children into schools and build social skills, get Melanie to move on with her life, het father able walk on his own without a cane or crutches and so on. But with the religious cult destroyed, its leader facing either life without parole or the death sentence, etc., there would be little trouble he would see for the victims.

"I'd better see what else the Special Victims Unit will face later in their future," he decided, gazing into a crystal ball, and seeing another case that might've needed his attention to correct. "A little girl caught in the middle of a custody dispute, a bully stabbed and reduced to a crippled for his tormenting the girl, questioning the rights of gay couples raising children and a woman dying of an illness that damages her mental functions? Well, that's something I must look into."

He then disappeared again, and the crystal ball atomized into nothing.

A/N: Well, here it is. I hope people enjoy it, and the person that suggested it in a review sends another with a means to contact them to ask them about the other SVU episodes that they want to see rewritten. Anyhow, read and review. Peace!


End file.
